Michael Gideon
Michael Gideon (ミヒャエル・ギデオン Mihyaeru Gideon) auch unter seinem Codenamen G''' bekannt ist ein Antagonist in Trails of Cold Steel und führendes Mitglied der Imperial Liberation Front. Nach C ist er sozusagen der "Vize-Anführer". Vergangenheit Bis 1201 (3 Jahre vor Beginn der Storyline) war er ein Professor an der '''Imperial Academy in Heimdallr mit dem Fokus auf Politische Philosophie. Er war bereits da für radikale Weltanschauung bekannt. Schließlich wurde er dann gefeuert, offiziell wegen seiner intensiven Kritik an der kompromisslosen Politik von Kanzler Giliath Osborne. Mit zu seiner Entlassung habe aber auch die Tatsache geführt, dass er Schriften und Flyer an die Öffentlichkeit(vermutlich auch an die Schüler) verteilte. Ungewisse Zeit später, schloss er sich der C an, der die Terrororganisation Imperial Liberation Front ins Leben rief um den Kanzler zu töten. Geimeinsam mit ihm entwickelt er fortan Pläne für die Terrororganisation. Handlung Als die Klasse VIII ihre Feldstudie in Celdic hat, ist er dafür verantwortlich, dass Grunoja, der Herr des Waldes angreift in dem er seine Demonic Flute (Dämonische Flöte) spielt. Das erste Mal in Erscheinung tritt er in der Nacht der Heimreise von Klasse VII - hier unterhält er sich mit C. Trotz des Eingreifen der Railway Military Police sieht er den Plan nicht als gescheitert an, vielmehr konnten sie einen Blick in die Vorgehensweise ihrer "Gegner" werfen. Somit gebe es keinen Grund den Plan umzuwerfen. Im Juni ist er in den Nord Highlands vor Ort wo er in der Nacht zum 20.Juni Raketen auf die zwei Stützpunkte den Wachturm der Imperial Army und die Basis der Republican Army schießt um einen Krieg zwischen Calvard und Erebonia zu provozieren. Als er sich gerade mit seinen angeheuerten Untergebenen trifft, tauchen auf einmal ein Teil der Schüler von Klasse VII auf. Diesen stellt er sich vor und tritt ihnen im Kampf gegenüber. Gideon jedoch verliert diesen Kampf - nichts desto Trozt gibt er sich nicht geschlagen. Er spielt erneut auf seiner Flöte und ruft Ginosha-Zanak (ein riesiges Spinnenmonster) herbei welches die Gruppe angreift um ihm einen Vorsprung zu verpassen. Danach tritt er im Juli am Sommerfest in Erscheinung - in Heimdallr. Sein Plan ist es ursprünglich, diesen Coup alleine durchzuziehen. Hier nimmt er die Prinzessin Alfin Reise Arnor sowie Elise Schwarzer als Geiseln. Er schießt Guvaneur Carl Regnitz an und scheint nicht daran interessiert, dass dieser an ihrer statt als Geisel genommen werden sollte. Mit Hilfe von zwei Monstern hält er sowohl die Kaiserliche Wache als auch die Klasse VII zurück und verschwindet in den Untergrund. Hier hatten sie zuvor Sprengsätze angebracht und gehofft die RMP zu begraben wenn sie versuchen die Mädchen hier zu finden. Dort jedoch wird er bald von ihnen eingeholt und lässt die Mädchen betäuben. Er spielt erneut die Flöte und ein riesiger Knochendrache taucht aus der Erde auf und greift die Klasse VII an. Als diese ihn jedoch besiegen, scheint Gideon die Ermordung der beiden Mädchen in Erwähgung zu ziehen, doch just in diesem Moment tauchen aufeinmal - ganz zu seiner Überraschung - S, V und sogar C auf. C kann sie eine Weile aufhalten, dann, als die Klasse VII besiegt ist, machen sich die Terroristen aus dem Staub, lassen jedoch die Prinzessin und Elise zurück. Die aktivierten Sprengsätze lassen die Passage zusammenbrechen (doch auch die Helden können letztlich fliehen). Ein letztes Mal tritt er in Erscheinung, als er mit der gesamten Imerial Liberation Front zu sehen ist, während ihn die anderen Fragen ob er sich sicher ist "das" durchzuziehen bejaht er dies und fügt hinzu er sei der einzige der für diesen Job so gut geeignet wäre und erhält dabei sogar C's Zustimmung. Am 31.08. ist er auf der West Zemurian Trade Conference um den Kanzler vor Ort niederzustrecken, doch er wird von einem hochrangigen Yeager-Corps angegriffen und ein einem wahren Massaker getötet. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Gideon ist ein wahrer Idealist und unabbringbar dazu entschlossen den Kanzler zu töten. Er war schon immer schlecht auf den Kanzler zusprechen und mit seiner radikalen Denkweise bereits an seinem ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz aufgefallen. Er schreckt nicht davor zurück seine Meinung offen zu sagen und drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen um diese mit anderen zu teilen - so wie er damals die Flyer verteilte. Er ist so versessen auf sein Ziel, das es unmöglich ist mit ihm über dessen Zweck zu diskutieren. Sein Vorhaben und die Ziele der Imperial Liberation Front stehen für ihn über allem und er ist sogar bereit sein Leben dafür zu opfern. Gideon hat somit die typischen Charakterzüge eines Terroristen. Meist zeigt er keinerlei Emotionen - es ist jedoch nicht klar, ob es ihm an ihnen Mangelt oder sie nur gut zurückstecken kann um seine Ziele zu verfolgen. Es kratzt jedoch an seinem Ego als C ihm in seine Pläne pfuscht - er zeigt sich fast ein wenig beleidigt, als er seinen Boss darauf anspricht. Er ist ein sehr guter Taktiker - was auch C so sieht obgleich er seinen Plänen gerne etwas hinzufügt. Kampfstil thumb|left|226px|Gideon mit seiner WaffeGideon ist mit einer Pistole bewaffnet, ist jedoch auch in der Lage Artes wie Phantom Phobia oder Hydro Cannon einzusetzen, die gut an HP abziehen können. Als ein relativ früher Gegner, ist er jedoch nicht in der Lage eine S-Craft einzusetzen. Seine Crafts sind Fast Draw und Dark Spread das alle Gegner in der Schussbahn trifft und neben dem Statuseffekt "Blind" auch Schaden verursacht. Er ist auch in der Lage seine Kampfmitglieder mit Arts zu unterstützen. Eine Weitere Waffe Gideons ist die Dämonische Flöte, mit denen er Monster aus den Dark Ages beschwören und kontrollieren# kann. Trivia * Sein Seiyuu ist der gleiche wie der von Xeno. * Gideons Hauptgrund weshalb er Osbornes Tod wollte war, da er dessen Ideologie hasste (und schließlich wegen seiner Kritik an ihnen auch noch seinen Job verlor) * Gideon ist der erste der ILF der für sein Ziel stirbt * Die ILF schien für ihn soetwas wie eine Familie gewesen zu sein * Er hatte einen Auftritt in Ao no Kiseki, jedoch wurde seine Identität noch nicht bekannt gegeben en:Michael Gideon Navigation Kategorie:Imperial Liberation Front Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Bürgerlich Kategorie:Verstorben